Meanwhile
by Khyharah
Summary: His life goes on, by he can't leave her behind.


A/N – So I know I'm supposed to be working on "Redemption" but I am at a little block on a conversation that needs to be had. Ah well. I heard this song yesterday in the van and couldn't get these images out of my head so I had to get it out there. FYI – I'm not the best at love scenes. So if it comes off awkward, that would be why lol. Here ya go!

It's a rare night out for us. I know she's self-conscious, but she can't see the looks she receives. Her smile when she walks into the restaurant with me is dazzling. I can't believe after everything we went through she is still with me. For Pete's sake, I literally caused the scars that make her doubt her beauty. Yet she's here, smiling at me over the candles in the middle of the table.

The pianist begins playing softly. I cock my eyebrow in question. She nods at me and I take her hand. We get to the tiny dance floor and begin swaying to the music. I smile smugly as I notice the jealous looks of the other men in the room. Yeah, she's mine.

_Meanwhile…._

_I can't believe she talked me into prom. Well, yes I can. I would do anything for her, including put on a monkey suit and let her show me off. But it's worth it because she is so damn beautiful tonight. Her slim emerald green gown with a slit up to there is absolutely killing me!_

_I walk to our table with some punch and snacks. I can already see all the jealous stares from the majority of the La Push High School male population. Keep dreaming guys._

_The DJ starts a slow song. She grabs my hand and practically drags me to the center of the gym. I wrap my hands around her waist as she wraps hers around my neck. Her eyes are sparkling at me, a content smile on her lips. This is it. The moment I have anticipated for the past several months. I've known it, felt it, and breathed it. But I've never said it out loud. Will she even believe me? Spirits I hope so._

"_Leah?"_

_Her head cocks to the side questioningly._

"_I love you."_

_Her smile widens and I can see the tears forming in her eyes._

"_I love you too Sam."_

Meanwhile….

Dinner was delicious. Our conversation was kept light; no pack talk, no work talk, just plans for our future and what it will be like once I stop phasing.

We make it back to our darkened house in record time. She grabs my hand and pulls me silently down the hall. When we enter our bedroom, she turns to me and gently closes the door.

It's so natural when our lips meet. There is always that spark; that need and pull to be one with her. And it's never the same either. Every touch is new and electric. Our clothes are shed slowly and carefully. I take her left hand in mine and lay a reverent kiss on her ring finger. She smiles at me as I begin to worship her body.

Our lovemaking is always perfect. It's sensual, passionate, and leaves me breathless and feeling complete. I pull her to me and feel her sigh of contentment. I lay there reveling in it for a moment before drifting off into dreams.

_Meanwhile…._

_I nervously stick the key card in the slot of the hotel room. This is really happening. I am going to physically show her that my proclamation from earlier in the evening is true. I love her and want it all with her._

_There's no conversation between us. I pull her in front of the bed. Just looking into her eyes calms my nerves. Our lips meet in a sweet kiss that soon turns passionate. I pull the straps of her dress down as my kisses trail down the column of her neck. She grips my tux jacket and quickly shoves it off my body. She starts working on the buttons of my shirt as I pull the zipper of her dress down. I look into her eyes one more time for confirmation. All I see is her beautiful smile and assurance that she wants this just as much as I do. She is confident in our decision to take this step in our relationship._

_It's a bit awkward at first. We're both in virgin territory (literally!). She cringed when I broke her barrier, but quickly relaxed and gave me a small nod. I tried my best to keep a steady rhythm and give her as much pleasure as I can. Apparently I'm doing something right. Her hands are roaming my body, she's making quiet little moans, and her lips begin attacking my neck. Her moans become cries as I feel her begin to tense around me. She gives one loud cry of my name as she tips over the edge taking me with her._

_I rolled over so I would squish her and sigh in contentment. She turns to me, a beautiful smile on her face. I can't help but return it. This has been a perfect night with the perfect woman. She cuddles into my chest and I feel her breathing begin to even out. I lean down to her ear so I can whisper to her._

"_You are my forever, Leah."_

Meanwhile….

I jerk awake. That dream always gets me the worst. Our first time together. So special, so precious. I always have a dream of Leah and me together after making love to Emily. I just can't let her go. Leah is imbedded in my soul by natural means just as the magic of imprinting gave me Emily. I try, Spirits know I try. But seeing her practically on a daily basis, having her in my mind, and seeing her happiness in the new life she has found makes it so hard to leave those memories behind.

I leave our bed and go outside to clear my head. The moon is bright overhead, casting the trees into shadows. But I can see through the to the grey wolf right inside the tree line. We stare at each other for a moment, both lost in memories of what was and thoughts of what could have been. Then she turns and makes her way back through the trees to complete her patrol.

And so I go on with my life. No one really knows the extent of my longing for a woman that Fate decided was not mine. It will stay that way too. There is no other option. I will love Emily in my waking hours and will hoard my memories of Leah for sleep. She will always be with me.

_Meanwhile…._


End file.
